Kiba's Day
by inuyasha 303
Summary: This is the sequel to Hinata's Day, but you dont have to read this to understand it. Kiba and hinata get in a fight.


Description: This is the sequel to Hinata's Day, but you dont have to read this to understand it. Kiba and hinata get in a fight.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kiba or any other Naruto characters.  
A/N: I've procrastinated far to long. I'm going to type it now!  
Dedication: hinatakiba4evur, for being the only one to comment on my other story, and for giving me the idea.

"I don't care!!!"

"Well of course you don't care!"

"Shut up!!!"

It's a pretty peaceful day in Konaha. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, I'm accusing my girlfriend of liking someone else... yeah, REAL peaceful. "Don't tell me to shut up!" my beautiful Hyuuga soul mate screams. She can be really fiery sometimes. I love that about her... but I'm not going to say that now! I'M PISSED OFF!!!

"I'll tell you whatever I want!!!" I holler back.

Her face darkens, and her voice becomes dead calm. Akamaru whimpers in my coat. "Kiba..." she says. "I. Do. Not. Like. Naruto. At least not like that. He's like a weird... older brother or some thing. Besides he's with Sasuke, you know that."

"But your always talking about him!!!"

"Thats because your always bringing him up! Hows that my fault!?"

I glare. Naruto and I have become good friends. We hang out a lot... at least when Sasuke isn't dragging him off. And I cant help it that everything good that happens, happens when he's around... ok usually its him doing something funny but thats besides the point. "You bring him up too!!!"

"Because he's like a brother!" she screams "Who doesn't talk about their brothers!"

She makes a good point but I refuse to admit that I'm wrong! Even if the people passing us on the streets are giving us strange looks. "You had a crush on him!!! How do I know you ever got over it!!!"

An evil aura of rage surrounds her. "Byakugan!" Ahhhh! I'm in trouble now. "I cant believe you don't trust me!" Before I can react she leaps forward and makes quick jabs all over my body. "We're threw!" With that she channels chakura to her feet and runs away.

"Hinata!!!" I yell, attempting to chase after her, but my chakras blocked so I cant match her speed. "Dang it..." I kick the ground hopelessly. Who does she think she is!!! "Grrrrrrr!!! Who needs that stupid girl anyway!!!" I look down at Akamaru, who whimpers sadly. I sigh "Your right... I do."

Now that its over, I feel horrible. I didn't want to get in a fight. I definitely didn't want to break up over it! I cant help being suspicious. I don't like any one near my Hinata. I don't care who it is. I even have problems with her living in the same house as Neji! But she is a person and people have friends other than their boyfriends... even if I don't like it. "What do you think I should do?"

"Bark!" my best friend replies.

I perk up. "Yeah! Too solve a problem, I've got to go to the source!"

...

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* "Open up, Uzumaki!!!" I pound on the door to the Uchiha manor. If the boy is anywhere he's here. "Come on!!!"

I hear someone walking and the door opens, revealing a very sleepy looking blond dressed in boxers. "Hummm...? Kiba? *Yawn* What time is it?"

"Dude, its past lunch why are you still in bed?" His face turns red. Alarmed I grab my ears, regretting my question. "Ahhhh!!! I don't -do not- want to know!!!" I have no problem with his relationship with the Uchiha, but I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT!!!

He smirk's. "So what do you need?"

I frown "Well.."

His exspression falls "You and Hinata got into a fight didn't you!?!?"

"What!?!?" How the heck does he know that!?!? "How the heck do you know that!?!?" (I'm such a hypocrite, I hate when authors repeat what they say...)

"It's writen all over your face. Come on in." He leads me inside and makes me sit on the couch. "Do you want some tea or something?"

"No." Naruto's tea? EWWWWW. (I don't know why but I don't think Naruto would make good tea...) "Jezz... its not like... like we... broke up or anything..." I mean she cant be serious... right?

He looks at me suspiciously. "You sure sound like you broke up."

"Well we didn't! Just because she said so doesn't mean its true!"

"Kiba, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!!!" I argue hopelessly. He just gives me a blank stare. I look away. "What would you do if you thought Sasuke liked someone else?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?!?"

"... just anwser the question..."

He thinks about it for a moment. "Well, I'd talk to him. And if it was true, I kick his ass." He smiles. "But I trust Sasuke. So is it you or Hinata that likes someone else?"

"She says she doesn't but-"

"Who is it?" He interups.

"... you..."

Silence... "You idiot." I flush slightly. "You actually think she still likes me!? She got over that two months ago when she found out I was gay!"

"B-But-"

"Would you hurry up, and get the hell out of my house Inuzuka!" Sasuke snaps walking into the room. "What ever your problem is it can wait till tomorrow."

"Sasuke-teme, be nice." Naruto orders standing up. "I need to make a phone call be right back." He walks into the kitchen.

NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! He left me alone with the creepy Uchiha I have nothing in common with...! Hey wait, maybe he has an idea. "Yo..." he looks at me. "If you thought Naruto liked someone else what would you do?"

His face remains calm, and emotionless, but I can tell the question pisses him off because he activates the Sharingan. "I'd kill that person. Then I'd chain Naruto to the bed for a month or two."

I scoot backward. Holy fuck, is he serious!? "Oh... well that... nice..." I squeak. And I thought I was possessive. "Remind me never to come here again." I whisper to Akamaru.

"Bark!"

"Why do you ask?" The raven asks suspiciously. His eyes narrow darkly.

Before I can say anything Naruto runs back in. Sasuke's eyes return to normal. "Kiba!Go appoligize to Hinata right now!"

I blink. "I don't even know where she is."

"Shes at home, locked in her room, crying her eyes out like most heart-broken girls! I'll bet she's listening to sappy love songs, cuddling a stuffed dog and eating chocolate."

"Wha-... What are you talking about? She tried to brake up with me!" If she wanted to break up why is she sad!

"God Kiba! Don't you know anything about girls!? Their logic doesn't make since!" He grabs my arms, painfull I might add, and shoves me out the door. "Go make up with he and don't come back till you do!" He slams the door.

"Holy shit, is everyone PMSing today?" I ask my canine companion.

"I heard that!!!"

I run away.

... (note: that was Naruto yelling inside the house.)

"No."

I stare up at the head of the Hyuuga household, AKA Hinatas dad, who just denied me entrance dumbfounded "Wha... Why not!?!?!?"

He glares at me, which makes since because I just yelled in his face. "Hinatas not seeing anyone right now."

"She'll see me!!!" ok that might not be true.

"No." he closes the door.

"Oh my god! This cant be happening!!!" I start walking away from the  
door. "Akamaru, why am I such am idiot!?"

"Bark!"

"That was a rhetorical question!!!"

"Talking to yourself Inuzuka?"

I spin around "Neji!" not the Hyuuga I wanted to see, but a Hyuuga none the less. "What's up! I need a favor!"

He frowns. "Why would I want to help you?"

"Umm... because we're pals... right?"

"No."

"Because I'm dating your cousin?"

"No."

"Because... I'll totally owe you?"

"What good would that do me?"

"Oh come on! I really need your help!" I yell. Akamaru barks in agreement. Neji sighs and motions for me to continue. "I... may have accused her of liking someone else. And now she's mad at me, and her father wont let me in to apologies."

"So you want me to get in trouble so you can hook back up with your girlfriend?"

"Well when you say it like that..." Jerk. "Please. You wont get in trouble unless we get caught."

"No." He begins to walk away.

I take a deep breath. When all else fails, attack their pride! "So the Great Neji Hyuuga is a chicken! You ARE all ways comparing yourself to a caged bird."

He stops. "Watch it Inuzuka..."

"What? Ya such a crappy ninga you cant even sneak into your own house with out getting caught?" I'm going to get beaten up for sure, but if it gets me inside its tottaly worth it. "Not even twenty and your all ready an old man! Bet you cant even do genin missions anym-" Suddenly I find my hood pinned to the wall behind me by a kunai. "What the-!"

"Next ones your head, got it?" I nod. "Good. Now shut up." He yanks out the weapon, muttering something about how he cant believe hes doing this. "Fallow me... and dont do anything stupid." I glare to express my great annoyance, but other wise dont do anything.

Unsurprisingly he gets me inside, and to Hinata's room. I knock. "Go away." comes a muffled sob.

God, I feel like crap. She's really this upset!? "It's me! Kiba!" I yell, trying the door knob. Locked.

"I dont care! Go away!"

Searching for my lock pick, I manage to unlock the door, the whole while 'caged bird' complains in my ear about breaking in to a girls room. I hear the victorious click, and almost shout with joy. I push... but its barcaded. "What the hell!!! Hinata!!!"

"I said Go Away!"

"She has a window right?" I question.

Neji sighs and leads me outside. "That one."

"Thanks man." I say as he walks off. I run over to the window. Weirdly its unlocked so I hop inside. Before I can spot her in the dimly lit room, something constricts my ankle and jerks my leg out from under me, till I'm dangling from the ceiling. "Ahhhhh!!!" I barly catch Akamaru as he falls from my coat. Well this explains why it wasn't locked. I cant belive I walked in to a trap!

"I told you to go away, Kiba." came a sniffle.

I turn in the direction of the noise. Hinatas sitting on her bed, eyes red from crying, with a box of tissues, 20 some odd chocolate bars, and a bunch of stuffed dogs (o.O Naruto was right). I'd only been in here once before. It was almost a year ago, and the entire theam had been foxes. Now it was dogs. Puppy posters, paw print rugs, stuffed animals, and a bunch of framed pictures of us. I thought I couldent feel more guilty than I had five minutes ago, but I had been wrong. "Hinata I-" I began.

"I don't want to hear it." She interuped, cuddling a spiky brown fur'ed puppy.

"Hinata please... I... I'm sorry. I was being stupid, and I wasn't thinking, and-" I stopped "...and I don't want to break up with you..."

She sniffles. "I don't want to either." she walks over and cuts me down.

"So you forgive me?"

"No."

"But I'm really sorry. Please!" I whine.

"No. Not yet." She wipes her eyes feeling better. "It'll take a lot more than an apology, to get me to for give you."

"Like what? I'll do anything." I promise.

"Well for starters..." She blushes. "...you could take me out to dinner..."

I blink. Dinner? Like food and a da- A DATE!!! YES!!! I give her a hug. "I would love to take you out to dinner!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" I let go and jump out the window. "I'll pick you up in an hour!!!" Yah-ho!!!

The End.  
This may be continued but not anytime soon. If there are any spelling issuses please just ignore them. Review! BYE!


End file.
